La malédiction de l'eunuque
by alexe-cherry9
Summary: Elizabeth Swann, la fille folle et gâtée du gouverneur, se fait enlever par d'étranges pirates! Est-ce que le très célèbre Jack Sparrow et le très... effiminé Will Turner sauront la sauver?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour chers lecteurs! Me revoici avec Pirates des Caraïbes cette fois! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!**

**Vous pouvez aussi lire mes autres fictions, "Harry Potter et l'amant crasseux" sous le nom de maybel et "Maman Potter"!**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

La vie à Port Royal avait toujours été facile pour le gouverneur et sa fille. Depuis dix ans qu'ils étaient établis sur cette île et les habitants avaient toujours été cordiales et accueillants, en plus de la température clémente. La seule ombre au tableau de la vie du gouverneur était le tempérament difficile de sa fille gâtée de 17 ans. Encore ce matin, il avait été difficile de la préparer pour la cérémonie du futur Commodore Norrington : elle avait couru partout dans le manoir en criant « J'VEUX PAS METTRE MA BRASSIÈRE! », poursuivie par une bonne tenant un corset. Alors qu'elle pétait une crise monumentale parce qu'elle voulait mettre sa robe rose plutôt que la blanche, quelqu'un toqua à la porte du bureau du gouverneur. Le futur Commodore entra, se demandant pourquoi le monsieur aux cheveux longs et frisés désirait le voir.

- Capitaine Norrington ! Asseyez-vous!

- Gouverneur… Si c'est encore pour une fellation, je vous l'ai dit…

- Non, tout va bien de ce côté, ma cuisinière a fait la job! Je voulais plutôt vous parler des noces de ma fille.

- Elle va se marier? Avec qui?

- Avec vous en fait! Vous lui ferez la demande après votre cérémonie.

- Oh, monsieur le gouverneur, je ne suis pas à la hauteur…

- Si vous refusez, vous serez rétrogradé au poste de rameur des petits bateaux de survie.

Le pauvre Norrington n'avait donc pas le choix d'accepter la proposition peu alléchante du gouverneur. Sa maman ne serait pas contente s'il obtenait un poste si ridicule que rameur des bateaux de survie! Pauvre futur Commodore, il devait finir ses jours avec Elizabeth Swann, le cauchemar de tous les hommes! Il quitta donc le manoir des Swann, l'air piteux, et croisa le sexy William Turner qui venait porter sa futur épée au gouverneur. Alors qu'il lui montrait comment elle tournait bien dans les airs, Elizabeth descendit l'escalier et Will la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Pas qu'il la trouvait sublime dans sa robe blanche, c'était plutôt parce que la jeune femme avait catégoriquement refusé de porter le corset et ses seins pendants se balançaient au rythme de ses pas. Le forgeron fut horrifié de cette vision et se sauva le plus vite qu'il put.

- Will! Pars pas!, s'écria la fille du gouverneur, J'ai quelque chose à te montrer dans ma chambre! Pis j'ai pas mis de bobette!

- Allez ma toute belle, il faut aller à la cérémonie de Norrington!

- Calisse, j'ai tu l'air de vouloir allez là? Ça l'air encore plus mortel que d'écouter du Justin Bieber…

- Allez ma poussinette, on voudrait pas manquer le Commodore qui dandine ses jolies fesses pour recevoir son nouveau titre!

Pendant ce temps, un pirate à la virilité douteuse et à la chevelure au vent s'approchait tranquillement de Port Royal lorsqu'il vit un trou dans son petit bateau qui prenait maintenant l'eau.

- Fuck! C'est tu mon trop gros ego qui a fait ce trou-là?

Le capitaine Jack Sparrow dû monter sur le mât pour ne pas sombrer avec son « navire » et arriva frais et dispos sur le quai. Il partit ainsi à la recherche de rhum et peut-être de nouvelles putes s'il avait le temps jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe nez à nez avec deux soldats à l'air stupide.

- Arrêtez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de… OH MY GOD, C'EST JACK SPARROW!, s'écria un des deux soldats.

- OUIIII! J'peux avoir une autographe?, répliqua l'autre avec une voix de fillette surexcitée.

Le pirate à la grosse tête commença à signer ses autographes et prendre des photos sans savoir ce qui se tramait au fort…!

Elizabeth avait tellement chaud sous ce soleil de plomb qu'elle sentait vraiment mauvais et toutes les autres femmes autour d'elle s'éventait avec leur éventail pour tenter de dissiper l'odeur de marde qu'elle dégageait. Enfin, la cérémonie prit fin et la jeune dame pu aller plus à l'ombre. Elle était occupée à replacer non élégamment ses sous-vêtements au moment où James Norrington arriva derrière elle et demanda à lui parler en privé. Ils se dirigèrent sur une terrasse au-dessus de la mer et il lui dit d'une voix tremblante :

- Elizabeth… je… fuck, j'arrive pas à croire que j'vais dire ça… Je voudrais vous… épouser…

- Quoi? Mais… avant aujourd'hui, on s'était jamais parlé! C'est ben ridicule ton affaire!

- Je… eh bien …. Je crois que je pourrais vous offrir un bon avenir et que … euh… je saurais vous protéger… et… peut-être… vous… aimer?

- Ok, c'est trop là, I'm out of here!

Sur ces paroles, Elizabeth se tourna vers l'océan… et se jeta délibérément du haut de la terrasse!

- Elizabeth!, cria le nouveau Commodore. Allez la chercher, vite!

- Mais monsieur, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux avec le courant…

- Je m'en criss! J'veux pas être rameur de bateaux de survie!


	2. Chapter 2

Le fameux capitaine Jack Sparrow racontait tout bonnement ses aventures à ses fans lorsqu'il entendit un PLOUF! Il vit une jeune fille sombrer dans l'océan et se tourna vers les soldats.

- Vous n'allez pas la sauver?

- T'es malade! C'est Elizabeth Swann, y'a pas une personne assez intelligente à Port Royal qui irait la sauver! J'espère qu'à va crever tabarnak!

- Bon, alors j'vais la sauver, comme ça j'vais avoir toute l'attention sur moi et ma tête va devenir encore plus grosse!

Sur ce, il se jeta à l'eau et nagea jusqu'à la fille du gouverneur. Sa robe l'amenant toujours plus vers le fond, le valeureux pirate fut contraint de la lui enlever et vit, à son plus grand bonheur, qu'elle ne portait aucun corset! Son bonheur fut de courte durée puisque, aussitôt qu'ils refirent surface, Elizabeth se mit à lui crier dessus.

- J'avais tu l'air d'être en danger calisse!

- Ben… vous étiez en train de couler!

- C'était ça le but criss d'épais! Là asteur j'ai un wet t-shirt pis ma robe est scrap!

La jeune fuckée monta sur le quai et tenta de se sécher du mieux qu'elle pu. Jack n'eut même pas le temps de commencer à lui faire des avances qu'il était entouré par une horde de soldats. Ils le reconnurent immédiatement et ils auraient sûrement demandé une séance photo avec le célèbre pirate, mais le Commodore les ramena à l'ordre. Pas qu'il n'était pas fan de Jack Sparrow, mais le gouverneur était présent et il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

- Elizabeth!, s'écria le vieil homme, Qu'est-il arrivé?

- Ben j'me suis jetée à l'eau, j'veux pas marier ce laideron-là!

- Tu… tu t'es jetée à l'eau? Oh my god, ma fille a des pensées suicidaires! Tu vas rester dans ta chambre jeune fille jusqu'à ce que je trouve quoi faire avec toi!

- Mais papa! Y'a un bal chez le baron ce soir, j'voulais me saouler la gueule!

- N'essais pas de me convaincre! Cette discussion est terminée! Et arrêtez ce pirate!

À contre-cœur, les soldats mirent les menottes au capitaine. Alors que les autres étaient occupés à écouter les ordres de Norrington, Jack chuchota à l'oreille de son geôlier :

- Si tu me libères, j'te donne une photo dédicacée gratis!

Le soldat, tout heureux, enleva aussitôt les menottes et le pirate prit ainsi la fuite. Mais le pauvre ne connaissait pas bien la ville et il ne savait pas où se cacher! Soudain, quelqu'un ouvrit une porte près de lui et lui murmura :

- Venez par ici!

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et entra l'atelier du forgeron, se tenant devant nul autre que Will Turner.

- Merci tit gars!

- De rien! J'te trouve vraiment sexy…

- Euh…ok… merci… Mais là faudrait que j'me cache avant que les soldats frustrés me trouvent!

- Tu pourrais te cacher dans mon lit…

- Ok écoute, moi j'suis vraiment pas gay, fak t'en pense quoi si t'allais régler tes pulsions avec ta main pis que moi je continuais mon chemin?

- Nenon, tu t'en iras pas comme ça…

Le jeune forgeron avait coincé le pirate aux cheveux longs dans un coin tout près d'un monsieur bedonnant qui ronflait, une bouteille de rhum entre ses cuisses. Sentant Will approcher de plus en plus son souffle chaud près des lèvres pulpeuses du capitaine, Jack prit la bouteille de rhum et… se la cassa sur la tête! Il tomba aux pieds de Will, inconscient.

- Tabarnak! Pourquoi ils font tous ça!, s'insurgea le jeune homme.

Sur ces mots, la porte de l'atelier sortir de ses gonds et une tonne de soldats entra, le Commodore Norrington à leur tête.

- Merci monsieur Turner, commença celui-ci, vous venez de faire arrêter un très dangereux criminel. Enfermez-le.

- Mais Commodore…, commença un de ses hommes, C'est Jack Sparrow! On peut pas l'enfermer, il est trop…

- Eille criss, depuis quand on remet mon autorité en question! Fais ce que j'te dis calisse, on s'en fout qu'il soit célèbre ou non, pas de traitement de faveur ici! C'est tu clair?

Les soldats ne dirent plus un mot et se dépêchèrent d'exécuter les ordres. Lorsqu'ils furent tous sortis avec le corps du pirate, Norrington se tourna vers Will et lui dit :

- Qu'est-ce qui faisait icitte lui?

-… J'sais pas, il est entré comme ça…

- Écoute Will, je sais que t'as pas mal la cuisse légère, fak si tu veux que notre relation secrète continue, va falloir que t'arrête ça!

- Chéri! Prends-le pas comme ça!

Mais le Commodore était déjà parti, laissant la porte à terre et ne jetant même pas un œil au forgeron démoli.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth n'avait pas sorti de sa chambre après son retour du fort. Le gouverneur voyait à ce que sa porte soit surveillée en tout temps et il angoissait au maximum quant aux pensées suicidaires de sa fille unique. Il avait demandé conseil au médecin de Port Royal et son verdict était que Elizabeth ne voulait probablement pas du tout marier James Norrington, ce qui était tout à fait absurde! Donc, en attendant de trouver un remède convenable, il maintenait sa fille têtue enfermée. Heureusement, la bonne de la jeune femme cachait fréquemment quelques bouteilles de rhum près du pot de chambre, pensant que personne n'était au courant. Donc, la fille du gouverneur passa une soirée plutôt arrosée en écoutant son CD de Rihanna à tue tête! Elle n'entendit ainsi pas la petite ville vibrer sous les attaques de la Perle Noire… Soudain, quelqu'un défonça la porte de sa chambre et elle en fut si surprise qu'elle tomba à la renverse.

- Hey regarde Ragetti, il y a une pute sur le cul ouais!

- Mais putain que c'est tordant Pintel!

- Ah ben tabarnak, pas des Français!, s'exclama la fille saoule.

- Non mais bordel, on est pas des Français!, réliqua Pintel d'un ton outré, C'est à cause de la putain de malédiction! Si on trouve pas tous les petits trucs dorés, eh ben là on doit parler en trou de cul de poule pour le reste de notre vie ouais!

- C'est vraiment la malédiction la plus terrible qui existe! Pauvre vous, ça doit tellement pas être évident de pas pouvoir parler comme des gens normaux!

- Ah ben ça tu l'as dit bordel de merde!

- Non mais regarde Pintel! Elle a un truc doré autour de son cou! C'est mortel, on l'a trouvé!

- Euh, non, j'vous donne pas ça! Ça représente la première et dernière fois que Will m'a parlé, c'est le gage de notre amour!

- Non mais on s'en fout! T'es complètement pétée de toute façon!

Sur ces sages paroles, le pirate la prit en poche de patate sur son épaule et il suivit son compagnon jusqu'au port. À ce moment, Elizabeth avait arrêté de crier et s'emmerdait franchement jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Will qui se battait sauvagement ( en fait c'est pas tellement vrai, il donnait des coups de mouchoir aux pirates qui se mourraient de rire par la suite).

- Will! À l'aide, je me fais kidnapper! Enweye, plus vite que ça épais! Non, NON fais pas ça criss!

Le jeune forgeron, entendant les cris de désespoir de la femme vraiment trop gossante, vit un morceau de bois qui traînait et s'assomma avec pour ne pas avoir à sauver Elizabeth. Celle-ci donna des coups de pied, hurla comme une petite fille gâtée, mais elle fut tout de même emportée dans le navire des pirates maudits.

Le lendemain matin, William l'efféminé se fit réveiller par une grosse truie qui chiait par là et il décida tout bonnement d'aller voir son James chéri. Il le trouva chez lui à observer des cartes navales avec anxiété.

- Allo Jaminouchet!, dit-il en l'embrassant. T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette!

- Elizabeth a été enlevée!

- Ouais, je sais. T'as-tu encore des céréales? Parce que j'ai un creux.

- Quoi? Tu réagis pas plus que ça?

- Non, j'suis ben content d'être débarrassé d'elle, a me gossait en criss…

- Mais j'aurais besoin que… t'ailles la sauver… pour moi !

- QUOI! Pourquoi je ferais ça? Tu la détestes autant que moi, tu l'as dit que même la vieille sorcière avec plein de verrues qui pèse 200 livres pis qui y reste juste une dent noire était plus belle qu'elle!

- Ouin ben… le gouverneur veut que je la marie pis si elle est pas sauve, j'vais être rétrogradé et on pourra jamais être ensemble mon lapin!

- On pourra pas plus être ensemble si tu la maries!

- …Je sais, mais dans l'histoire y faut que tu ailles la sauver, fak vas-y ostie!

Donc, pour le bien de l'histoire, Will Turner se rendit à la prison, dans l'espoir que le capitaine l'aiderait dans sa quête, mais surtout qu'il obtiendrait un certain avantage au cours de la mission (faire l'amour en haute mer avait toujours été un fantasme de Will). Aussitôt qu'il le vit, Jack se réfugia dans un coin et gémit :

- Pitié, ne me torturez pas! Tuez-moi à la place!

- Vous aimeriez mieux mourir pendu plutôt que de coucher avec moi?

- Ben oui!

- Wow merci… mais anyway, j'suis pas là pour ça! J'ai besoin de ton aide! Connais-tu la Perle Noire?

- Ah oui, les pirates qui ont un accent fatigant! Tu veux te les faire aussi?

- Ouash non, ils sont trop sales, c'est dangereux pour les maladies vénériennes! Ils ont pris miss Swann.

- La salope qui portait pas de corset? Hell yeah, j'embarque à fond si y'a une belle récompense comme ça à la fin! Mais promet-moi que t'essaieras pu de me séduire.

- Promis!

Sur ce, le jeune homme essaya de défoncer la porte d'un coup de pied, mais il se péta le petit orteil et décida plutôt de prendre un levier pour la soulever. Ils s'élancèrent non virilement vers le port et se cachèrent sous un pont où l'eau était peu profonde.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

- On pourrait faire l'amour dans l'eau! Ça l'air excitant!

- T'avais pas promis d'arrêter de me séduire?

- Oui, mais pas d'arrêter d'essayer de te fourrer! Haha je t'ai eu!


	4. Chapter 4

- Calisse, j'suis aussi mouillé que le vagin d'une p'tite fille qui aurait vu Justin Bieber! (copyright to M), se plaignit Will alors qu'il marchait dans l'océan avec le sexy pirate pour rejoindre un navire.

- Arrête de chialer, on est arrivé! Je monte en premier, t'as juste à me suivre.

- Quoi? Va falloir escalader tout ça!

- C'est quoi le problème encore tabarnak!

- C'est que… j'ai peur des hauteurs! Je risque de m'évanouir si j'agrippe cette corde!

- Ben là, j'vais te porter comme une princesse un coup parti!

- Oh oui! J'adorerais ça! Je fais Cendrillon!

À son plus grand désespoir, le valeureux capitaine Sparrow dût porter le jeune gay dans un bras et tenir la corde reliée au navire de l'autre. Il commençait à se demander si une femme sans corset valait la peine de toute cette misère. Après tout, il aurait pu se rendre à Tortuga et voir des dizaines de femmes qui ne portaient même pas de vêtement! Mais il était le populaire capitaine Jack Sparrow, il n'allait certainement pas ternir sa réputation à cause d'un forgeron qui se prenait pour une princesse! Il releva donc ses manches (sans lâcher la corde ni Will, qu'il est doué ce pirate!) et entreprit son ascension jusqu'au pont du navire. L'équipage les regarda apparaître pouf! Comme ça mais ne sembla pas être terrifiée le moins du monde.

- Allez, décrissez, on prend le bateau! Ouste!, s'écria le forgeron.

- Hahaha! Comment deux hommes avec aucune virilité pourraient exécuter un travail de vrais hommes qui ont des couilles pis des muscles?, s'esclaffa le capitaine du navire.

- Heye! Le ptit gay va tous vous mettre dans l'cul si vous la fermez pas pis que vous jumpez pas en bas du navire!

Aussitôt, tous les matelots et le capitaine se pitchèrent à l'eau en criant. Will sembla franchement outré et un tantinet déçu, mais Jack affichait un sourire de satisfaction.

- Une chance que t'es là le jeune!, lui dit Sparrow, Ton pénis est une menace plus efficace que mon épée! Bon… qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Puisque les deux épais étaient incapables de diriger le navire convenablement, Norrington qui, pour le bien de l'histoire, voulait qu'ils sauvent Elizabeth, vint leur donner un cours 101 de navigation pour les nuls. Mais vous me direz : « Le capitaine Jack Sparrow est un grand navigateur! » Eh bien non! Il est capable de donner des ordres à un équipage mais pas d'exécuter les ordres! Pourquoi il est si populaire? Sûrement à cause de sa puanteur légendaire et du nombre impressionnant de maladies vénériennes qu'il avait attrapées à Tortuga.

Bref, notre dynamique duo réussit enfin à prendre le large. Alors qu'ils naviguaient nonchalamment sur l'océan paisible, Will commença à parler de son père qu'il avait à peine connu. Le pirate n'écoutait pas vraiment et il marmonna soudain pour lui-même :

- C'était un eunuque exceptionnel, très belle voix de soprano qui rivalisait avec celle de Hannah Montana.

- Mon père était un eunuque? Enfin, je découvre un point commun avec lui!

Ils décidèrent de faire leur premier arrêt sur la fameuse île nommée ci-haut. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Will avait une tonne de femmes à ses pieds qui lui faisaient des avances ouvertement. L'idée de coucher avec une fille le dégoûtait et il souhaitait plus que tout partir de cet endroit, mais Jack lui avait promis qu'il ne serait pas déçu…

- C'est quand qu'on va dans la chambre Jack…

- Euuhhh… jamais!

- Mais t'as dit que je serais pas déçu!

- Ça, c'est certain! Tu vas voir le mâle le plus chaud de la ville!

La seconde d'après, ils réveillaient un vieillard bedonnant sale et puant se nommant Mr. Gibbs.

- Euuhhh… C'est s'que t'appelle un homme chaud?

- Ben oui! Tu vois pas qu'il est crissment saoul! Mr. Gibbs a la solide réputation d'être chaud (dans le sens de saoul) en permanence. Remarque que si je serais aussi laid, je voudrais surtout pas être sobre pour en prendre conscience, mais ça m'arrivera jamais parce que je suis l'homme le plus sexy des Caraïbes!

Pendant que Jack enflait sa tête déjà surdimensionnée, Will réveilla le bonhomme dormant sur un cochon.

- Osti de tabarnak, qu'est-ce tu fais dans ma chambre!, s'écria-t-il en se réveillant en sursaut.

- Euh… on est dans une porcherie monsieur…

- De quoi tu parles le jeune, j'suis la reine d'Angleterre! Ah Jack Sparrow! T'es venu me rendre une ptite visite!

- Eh oui, quand un homme est désespéré… J'te proposerais bien un verre, mais j'pense que dans ton cas, de l'eau serait plus recommandée.

- Ah, de l'eau ou du rhum, ça l'a le même goût!

Les trois hommes se retrouvèrent donc attablés autour d'un tonneau de rhum et le capitaine fit sa proposition à Gibbs.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide pour me trouver un valeureux équipage. Je pars à la poursuite des pirates français.

- T'es malade, personne va vouloir te suivre dans cette aventure! Leur accent fatiguant est une arme redoutable, tout le monde saigne des oreilles à chaque fois qu'ils prennent la parole!

- C'est pourquoi je compte sur toi pour me trouver des hommes courageux qui n'ont préférablement pas d'oreilles. Et les autres pourront s'en acheter une nouvelle paire avec le fabuleux trésor que nous trouverons.

- Très bien Jack, on se retrouve demain matin sur le quai.

Alors que Will et Jack retournaient vers le navire pour y passer la nuit, ils entendirent Gibbs leur crier :

- Faites attention au dinosaure dehors, j'ai pas eu l'temps de le dresser!


	5. Chapter 5

Cela faisait deux jours que Elizabeth Swann était prisonnière de la Perle Noire et l'ambiance était insoutenable! La jeune fille n'était pas du tout satisfaite de la décoration, elle détestait le noir, et on s'entend qu'elle avait tout un problème puisqu'elle restait maintenant sur la Perle NOIRE! Le premier matin, les pirates s'étaient réveillés et avaient découvert leur voile noire repeinte en rose avec un énorme cœur!

- Mais putain c'est quoi cette merde!, s'était écrié le capitaine Barbossa en crachant des morceaux de pomme partout.

- J'trouvais que le crâne pis les épées ça faisait trop violent, c'était pas étonnant que vous aillez juste 40 amis facebook… Vous trouvez pas que le cœur pis le rose renvoient un message beaucoup plus positif?

- Mais on est des pirates bordel, on veut pas envoyer un message positif, on veut juste leur foutre une raclée!

- Oh… Mais c'est quand même plus joli comme ça, vous ne trouvez pas?

Les pirates à l'accent louche auraient bien voulu jeter la gossante dans le cachot, mais il était déjà occupé par les pommes du capitaine, donc ils durent l'installer dans la cabine du second.

- Bon, y'est où mon bain moussant aux huiles essentielles?, demanda aussitôt Elizabeth avec ses airs de princesse gâtée.

- Putain, si on te donne un bain moussant, ça serait juste pour te noyer dedans espèce de Pétasse!, répliqua Pintel.

- Ok… Fak j'imagine que c'est non aussi pour le lit à baldaquin pis les promenades de poney sur le pont? Pis on pourrait tu passer en Jamaïque? Mon bronzage est pas trop au point.

- Non mais bordel, on est pas dans une croisière! Pétasse…

La pauvre fille du gouverneur fut donc enfermée dans une cabine où il n'y avait même pas de TV plasma ou de réseau Internet! Donc, au début de la deuxième journée, Elizabeth était au bord de la dépression : elle n'en pouvait plus de ces conditions inhumaines qui l'obligeaient à déjeuner dans une cuisine comme les gens normaux! Elle était en train d'essuyer ses larmes de désespoir avec ses cheveux lorsque Pintel et Ragetti entrèrent sans frapper.

- Allez Pétasse, on est arrivé!

* * *

Au petit matin, Jack et Will retrouvèrent Mr. Gibbs sur le quai avec l'équipage qu'il avait trouvé.

- Bon matin Capitaine!, s'écria ce dernier en s'approchant.

- Oh my fucking God!, répliqua Sparrow en reculant d'un pas, T'as une halène à faire fuir des mouches qui auraient habité dans un tas de marde pendant dix ans! T'as-tu pris un baril de whiskey avant de venir ici criss!

- Mais non voyons Jack! C'est beaucoup trop un baril! Une bouteille ça fait la job tsé! Alors, passez une bonne nuit?

- Non tabarnak, Will a pas arrêté d'essayer de me mettre dans les fesses…

- Ben quoi, un gars s'essaye!, répondit le pauvre forgeron.

- Ah oui, j'ai déjà vécu la même situation avec une chèvre!, dit Gibbs du tac au tac. Bon, voici ton nouvel équipage! J'en ai trouvé un pas de langue, comme tu l'avais demandé.

- J'avais dit pas d'oreilles…

- Aaahh, langue ou oreille, c'est pareille! Son perroquet parle pour lui. Allez, dis quelque chose la perruche!

- Rrrrrr, sexy captain!, siffla le perroquet pendant que son maître, Cotton, envoyait un clin d'œil sensuel à Jack.

- J'ai trouvé aussi Annamaria, c'est une femme exceptionnelle Capitaine, elle sait roter, péter, cracher et elle est plus viril que Indiana Jones.

- Appeler-moi Mario capitaine., dit une femme à la voix rauque et à la longue chevelure noire, J'attends toujours un changement de sexe, mais puisque ces opérations seront possibles seulement dans 300 ans, je prends mon mal en patience.

- Vous m'avez trouvé un équipage aussi compétent que vous l'êtes Gibbs! On va les avoir ces ostie de Français!


End file.
